


Birthday Morning Dogpile

by aro_ace_rose_weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry deserves everything great, Harry is a great dad, Harry loves being a father, Harry loves having a family, Harry's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aro_ace_rose_weasley/pseuds/aro_ace_rose_weasley
Summary: Every year on his birthday, Harry is woken up by his kids jumping on him in order to show their love. They might be getting a little too big, and Harry might be getting a little too old, but there's nothing the Harry would want to change.





	Birthday Morning Dogpile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few hours late, but let's just pretend I live further west than I do and call it good. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Please like and comment if you enjoyed it!

Harry’s day began at the bottom of a dogpile. One moment, he was peacefully asleep, and the next, he was jolted awake by projectiles throwing themselves on top of him. Three projectiles, to be exact. 

“Ugh” Harry groaned, feeling the weight of his three growing kids pin him to his bed. “I feel like we’re all getting too old for this,” he complained, although he couldn’t fight the smile that took over his face. 

“How else are we supposed to show you how much we love you on your birthday?” James argued, his voice sounding muffled from how his face was pinned against Harry’s chest by Albus’s arm.

Harry finally cracked his eyes open to see Ginny standing safely against the wall, having made it out of the bed before the dogpile began. She was taking pictures like she did every year. Obligatory birthday-morning-dogpile photos were one of Harry’s favorite ways to watch how his babies were growing up.

“Does this mean you don’t love me?” Harry asked his wife, chuckling. 

“I’ve been looking for subtle ways to tell you, I thought this way would be best,” Ginny joked, but she dropped the camera onto their bedside table and sprawled herself across all the kids, causing them to groan the same way Harry had just a few moments before. 

The kids all started giggling and squirming around the bed, eventually shifting so that everyone fit onto the bed without crushing each other. Harry just closed his eyes and breathed the moment in. Despite his complaints, Harry never wanted to wake up on his birthday any other way. It was by far his favorite part of his birthday every year.

Yes, he loved Ron, Hermione, and all his other family and friends coming over in the afternoon for dinner and a party, and the breakfast that Harry knew was waiting in the kitchen as they laid there, a stasis charm keeping everything hot, but there was something so precious to Harry about this one small tradition. Harry Potter Day was its own holiday in the Wizarding World, so celebrating his birthday, even with only his closest friends and family, only reminded him of how separated from the average wizard Harry was, and all the things that he had to endure to get where he was today.

But here, in this bed, Harry Potter didn’t have to exist. He could just be Harry, the loving father and husband. His children were the lights of his life. James, with his near-perfect Weasley looks and Harry’s green eyes, had a fearlessness that Harry never had, one that didn’t care what the world thought of him. Albus was the spitting image of his father, with his dark skin tone and unkempt black hair. He was quieter than his brother but so curious about life and eager to ask questions and try new experiences. Lily had somehow inherited Harry’s dark complexion and Ginny’s red hair, and she was so incredibly passionate about making the world a better place in any and every way that she could.

Being able to share the bed with these three wonderful kids, plus the most amazing woman, one that Harry knew he was the luckiest man alive because she chose to marry him, was something Harry never imagined he would be able to do. The feeling of love was too big even for the large bedroom that they were in. Harry had spent so many years in the cold, empty house on Privet Drive that the warmth he felt with his family was still able to take him by surprise, despite James having been born fifteen years ago, marrying Ginny seventeen years ago, and learning what it felt like to be surrounded by loved ones long before that.

However, with three children, Harry knew better than to expect a perfect moment to last. “I’m hungry, let’s go eat!” Lily exclaimed, wiggling her way out off the bed and running out the door.

“Wait for me!”James yelled.

“You better not eat all the bacon without us!” Albus threatened, and both the boys followed Lily out of the room, leaving just Ginny and Harry. 

Ginny slid up next to Harry. “Happy 38th birthday, old man,” she said softly, kissing Harry’s temple.

“I love you all so much,” Harry replied, finally opening his eyes again and staring up at Ginny’s face.

“I love you too, sap. Now let’s see if your love can hold this family together without a fight today,” Ginny laughed, “then I can give you my birthday present tonight.”

“The anticipation of your present can get me through any potential debacle that'll happen today,” Harry answered honestly, chuckling.

“Well then, better get started. Care for some breakfast?” Ginny asked, jumping out of bed and offering Harry a hand, which he gratefully took. Harry groaned loudly as he sat up, stretching out his back. “You know, I could tell them not to jump on you in the morning,” Ginny offered.

“Never,” Harry objected. “How else are they supposed to show how much they love me on my birthday?”

Ginny laughed, her eyes sparkling and Harry grinned. They intertwined their fingers and headed downstairs to the rest of the family, who were already beginning a food fight.


End file.
